Traitors, second chances and love
by yugioh-fan88
Summary: After the final battle Hao Asakura is not dead, only badly wounded. Now in hiding he gets help from an unexpected visitor who knows what he "really" wants. (Hao x Yoh later on) R&R!
1. You!

**Traitors, second chances and love  
**by: yugioh-fan88

**Summary: **After the final battle Hao Asakura is not dead, only badly wounded. Now in hiding he gets help from an unexpected visitor who knows what he "really" wants. (Hao x Yoh later on) R&R!

**Rating: **M

**Genre: **Romance

**Warning: **Lemon in later chapters

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King is not mine.

**Author's Note: **Sorry if anyone is OOC. Especially Matamune, gomen! Read & Review!

* * *

**Chapter 1: **You! 

Hao Asakura sat by the small fire alone in the cave he had found near Funbari. Three months since the Shaman Fights had ended and he was in no better shape. His once powerful spirit was now a small little flicker of it's former, barely larger than a campfire.

Hao looked around the cave glumly. His arm hurt and there was not a soul in sight... or so he thought.

He sensed him before he saw him. His head shot up towards the mouth of the cave, his eyes galring as they focused on the small figure sitting there.

"You fucking traitor, what are you doing here!" he snapped looking away.

Matamune, the small cat spirit, moved foward tentatively, dragging a medical bag behind him.

"H-hao-sama..." he stuttered.

"Go away! I already lost!"

"B-but... I've c-come t-to m-make a-amends!" he shouted hiding his head, afraid to get hit.

"What?"

Matamune gulped down his fear and walked up to the older Asakura. "I've come to help, plus... I know what you really want." he smirked knowing he hit a nerve.

Hao remained silent for a moment. "...Fine... but I haven't forgiven you yet."

* * *

**A/N: **Heh heh! I'm evil. This story will not be long. Sorry if it's short. I was bored. Read & Review! 


	2. Trust me, please?

**Traitors, second chances and love**

**Author's Note: **Ok! I admit it! This story is pathetic! But I will continue no matter what! Bear with me, it'll get better! Read & Review!

**Disclaimer: **-is blocking ears and singing to block out accusing people- Lalalalalalalalalala not listening! Lalalalalalalalalala don't own it!

* * *

**Chapter 2: **Trust me... please? 

Hao was sitting there in a gloomy mood, watcing the little orange and black traitor as it bandaged his arm.

"I don't get it how the hell you're doing this... you're a spirit." he said raising an eyebrow at the cat.

Matamune blinked a few times before continuing. "I'm not sure either. But at the moment I'm a living, talking cat, that's only here to help."

"And how do I know you won't try and poison me?"

"Hao-sama... you were my friend before and you trusted me... I regret now, what I did to you, I really do! And right now, all I'm asking is that you forgive me... and trust me."

Hao scoffed. "You fucking killed me Matamune! Why the hell should I trust you?"

"I answered that already. I can bring you what you 'really' want." he said simply.

What he really wanted... such a simple phrase to mean the impossible. Originally Hao thought he wanted Yoh's soul again. But later on, he realized that it wasn't the feeling of Yoh within him that he wanted. It was the feeling of _himself _within _Yoh. _Of course the only way to do that, and Hao knew this to be true, was to screw his little brother... and that was the problem. Yoh had over-protective friends who wouldn't let Hao near him. Hell, Yoh himself probably hated Hao now. But maybe the little furball could convince Yoh. Hao was willing to try anything once.

"Hao-sama?" asked Matamune, snapping Hao put of his thought.

"I'll trust you... this time. But it doesn't mean I forgive you. I might... but not yet." Hao sighed, giving in... he had a headache anyways.

Matamune finished bandaging with a small nod.

"Might I ask why you want Yoh-sama?"

Hao glared. "No you may not ask!"

Matamune cringed. "I will bring you Yoh-sama." he said running off.

Hao's hopes now rested in the hands, or paws, of the small traitor.

* * *

**A/N: **Ummmm yeah... three or four more chapters left. Yes, it's short. If it sucks, let me know. Read & Review! 


	3. Someone needs you

**Traitors, second chances and love**

**Author's Note: **Ummmmmmm... yeah! This fic is so slow! You people aren't really reviewing, but like I said, I will write this no matter what. But... -is dreading writing the lemon- oh well! Read & Review!

**Disclaimer: **Me no own it! Wish I did though!

* * *

**Chapter 3: **Someone needs you 

Matamune looked around the Asakura estate. Why the hell did the place have to be so large? How did you find anyone in this place? How the hell was Hao-sama related to Yoh? Why the hell was he asking so many questions?

Matamune shrugged all the questions to the back of his mind and wandered around the yard. He stopped for a moment and looked around, hearing someone come up behind him. He ignored it until whoever it was oicked him up by the tail.

The small cat turned and looked at the person holding him up. He came face to face with a short, purple-haired shaman, with golden cat-like eyes; Tao Ren.

Following said shaman peeking over his shoulder was another shaman. This one had blue hair, black eyes and was obviously Ainu; Horokeu Usui.

The last person Matamune saw was sitting on the porch lazily watching the scene. This one looked almost exactly like Hao-sama, except he had short hair and headphones; obviously this was Asakura Yoh.

The cat scratched the Tao's arm and ran to Yoh. He looked him in the eyes and blinked a few times.

"Asakura Yoh-sama." he said simply as everyone just stared at the talking feline.

Ren rubbed his eyes in shock and Horo just simply fainted.

"Someone needs you." Matamune finished quietly.

* * *

**A/N: **Hmmmmmmm I wonder who? Lol. Read & Review! 


	4. Please help?

**Traitors, second chances and love**

**Author's Note: **Ok. I know that this fic isn't all that popular and I'm even getting the feeling that it might be because Matammune is in the fic. I swear it's not my fault. Anyways, in this chapter Matamune and Yoh are alone in Yoh's room and Matamune explains. Read & Review!

**Disclaimer: **-shakes head-Nope. Not mine.

* * *

**Chapter 4: **Please help 

Matamune shifted uneasily. He was now inside the Asakure house, inside Yoh's room. He scratched his ears as Yoh sat down in front of him.

"So..." Yoh began uneasily, looking at the small cat. "You said someone needed me..."

"That's right." said Matamune with a small nod. "To be quite precise..." he paused for a moment. "Hao-sama needs you."

Yoh blinked a few times. Hao needed him? But wasn't Hao dead?

Matamune, even thoughhe couldn't read minds, knew what Yoh was thinking. He shook his head with a small laugh. "I know what you're thinking..." he said looking at his small furry paws. "But Hao-sama is alive."

Yoh still looked shocked as he looked at Matamune. Could this little furball be telling the truth? And if yes, what did Hao need him for?

"Hao doesn't need me. He needs my soul." said Yoh looking away.

Matamune was shocked. "Please Yoh-sama! He doesn't want your soul!"

"Then what does he want?"

Matamune looked down thoughtfully. "I'm not sure. But I do know that it is not your soul he wants. There was no malice in his voice when he told me to fetch you."

Yoh thought it over for a minute. "I'm not sure I should..."

"Please Yoh-sama!" Matamune begged. "I've heard that you are a truly kind and gentle soul! Please, show that kind gentle side, even to your enemy! Hao-sama is badly hurt and is most likely going to die soon. I did not want to tell him that but... it's true. I believe that him asking for your presence is like a last wish. Please, even though he is your enemy, be considerate?"

Yoh remained silent. Hao was dieing... and he wanted to see him... but why? Yoh gulped a little and looked at Matamune.

"Please help?" asked Matamune in a small voice.

What else could Yoh say? For crying out loud this was Yoh we were talking about. Yoh could help anyone... even Hao. And since Hao was Yoh's older brother, the urge to help him was larger than normal. Hao's last wish was to have Yoh for some unknown reason. Well, it couldn't hurt to go... could it? Yoh looked at Matamune and nodded.

Relief swept over the feline as he motioned to Yoh to follow him.

* * *

**A/N: **Hmmmmmmmm... not bad eh? Lol. Ummmmm yeah. Don't expect a quick update. Now I gotta write the lemon. Read & Review! 


End file.
